1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical sensors sealed within a housing to protect the sensors from a surrounding environment. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an optical pressure sensor assembly that has an optical waveguide feedthrough assembly and is for use in a harsh environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary pressure sensor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,055, issued Aug. 27, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The pressure sensor generally includes a fiber optic sensing element suspended within a fluid filled housing. Small diameter optical waveguides penetrate the housing at a pressure seal or feedthrough member where a relatively high fluid or gas differential pressure may exist. One or both sides of the feedthrough member may be subjected to relatively high temperatures and other harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive or volatile gas, fluids and other materials. Thus, there exists a need for an improved optical sensor assembly capable of operating in relative high temperature and high pressure environments.